Bitch, Commit Suicide
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: After Humphrey asks out Kate, she rejects him and goes out with Garth. A few months later, Kate breaks up with Garth and tries to get Humphrey to go out with her. Will she succeed?


**This is just a short story of how must fucking girls do shit like this. It's happened to me. Lol :P**

* * *

Humphrey and his crush Kate walked through the park of West Middle School. The sun was setting and today was Humphrey's day to confess his love for her he had for her for 2 years.

"Humphrey, today's been really nice." Kate said smiling. Humphrey's heart raced really fast. He loved how he complimented him.

"I wish there was more nice, caring guys like you. I'd want a boyfriend just like that." Kate said. Kate was seriously his type of girl! Humphrey swallowed his pride and was going to tell his feelings.

"Kate... I've been wanting to tell you something for a long timd now..." Humphrey began. Kate smiled and looked at Humphrey. Humphrey smiled and put paw on her shoulder.

"For years... I've developed feelings towards you. You are very pretty, beautiful and amazing. I could has never asked for someone as special as you. Well, what I am trying to say is, will you go out with me?" Humphrey asked. Kate's smile soon turned into a sad one.

"Humphrey, you are nice and all, but... You are just not my type of wolf I'd want." Kate said sympathetically. Humphrey frowned and his heart sank into hell. For two years he'd liked her, now she rejected him. Kate smiled and put her paw on Humphrey's shoulder.

"It's okay Humphrey. We can be friends still." Kate said smiling. Humphrey kind of smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure... Sure we can still be friends." Humphrey said, sadness still in his voice.

Kate smiled and gave Humphrey a hug. In Humphrey's, he began to think. And hard.

_If she wanted a really nice and caring boyfriend, why didn't she want to go out With me?_ Humphrey thought.

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

* * *

Humphrey sat against the wall by himself on his iPod. It had been 3 weeks since he asked Kate out and declined. He still loved her though.

"Hey Humphrey!" a familiar voice called out. Humphrey looked up and saw Kate and another guy holding hands. Humphrey's heart fell as she saw them hold hands.

"Humphrey, this is my boyfriend, Garth." Kate said as they walked towards Humphrey. Humphrey put on a fake smile and waved.

"Hey. Garth. My names Humphrey." Humphrey said. Garth laughed, making Humphrey lose his smile.

"You serious babe? This is your best friend forever?" Garth asked laughing.

"Yes. Stop making fun of him, he's shy." Kate said. Humphrey got up from the floor.

"So... this your boyfriend." Humphrey said Kate smiled. Garth stepped forward and began poking Humphrey's chest kinda roughly.

"If you ever mess with my girl, you better make sure there's a hospital nearby..." Garth said threatingly. Humphrey had the major urge to kick Garth's Ass but he kept it in.

"I won't mess with Kate." Humphrey said in a whateverish tone. Garth grinned and rubbed Humphrey's head roughly.

"Say that you won't." Garth said walking away with Kate.

"Bye Humphrey!" Kate said. Humphrey waved goodbye and began to think again.

_She wanted to date a really nice and caring wolf, yet she dates a fucking douchecock? That makes fucking "perfect" fucking sense!_

Humphrey thought. His feelings for Kate suddenly began to flow away really slowly. He is no longer sure if Kate is his type...

* * *

**_2 months later_**

* * *

Humphrey was siting at the park bench minding his own business. His feelings for Kate was gone. Completely. Then, Humphrey saw Kate walking towards him with a sad expression.

"Hi, Kate." Humphrey greeted. Kate waved and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked. Kate sighed.

"I broke up with Garth. He's such a jerk." Kate said. Deep down in Humphrey, he just wanted to yell "You don't say?" but he kept it inside him.

"I wish there was nicer guys." Kate said. Humphrey only nodded his head. He could take Garth's place but he didn't like her no more and wasn't interested.

"Hey Humphrey?" kate spoke up. Humphrey looked at Kate.

"Yes Kate?" Humphrey answered. Kate smiled and sat down next to Humphrey.

"Do you still like me?" Kate asked. Humphrey just stared at her. Did she just really ask that? Did she just... Really?

"Uh... No." Humphrey responded. Kate frowned.

"Why not?" Kate asked. Humphrey sighed. Why was she asking this? He gave her the chance but she dropped it!

"Because, I no longer have the feelings I used to have for you no more." Humphrey explained. Kate began to get angry.

"Wow Humphrey. That's fucked up. You've always wanted to date me but now you don't want to." Kate said. Humphrey made a very surprised and pissed off face.

"Kate... Really?" Humphrey asked with a low tone.

"Humphrey. I didn't like you from before and you liked me. Now I realized it was a mistake now you don't like me no more and I like you. What the hell, Humphrey?" Kate said. Humphrey facepawed himself.

"Kate... You said that you wanted a nice boyfriend... I was the one... But you turned me down... Now I don't like you and you try to ask me out? I liked you, I asked you out because I was the wolf you wanted, you turned me down and now you are asking me out..." Humphrey said. Kate sighed loudly in annoyance.

"I wasn't asking you out! I just told you I liked you!" Kate yelled. Humphrey made a hard, stern stare at Kate.

"Bitch... Commit Suicide..."

* * *

**I made this because the same thing happened to me. Except I did not tell her to commit suicide. But, this doesn't happen to me, it'll happen to anyone. Boy or girl. And it pisses me off. :P lol anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. And the final chapter of Tattered And Torn will be posted soon!**

**~Alex**


End file.
